Awake
by MiyuTanuki
Summary: Petra Ral tidak bisa membedakan apakah saat ini pikirannya sedang jernih atau kosong. Bertanya-tanya apakah saat ini ia sedang terbangun atau terjatuh kedalam ingatan yang larut dalam satu kegelapan tak pasti.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER**

 **EVERY CHARACTER BELONGS TO HAJIME ISAYAMA**

 **Karena jika semua karakter ini milik saya, sudah dipastikan Petra dan Levi hidup bahagia lol**

 **DILARANG KERAS MENIRU ATAU MENGATASNAMAKAN CERITA INI**

 **PURE FROM MIYUTANUKI**

 **MAAFKAN KEKURANGAN ATAU KESALAHAN PENULISAN**

 **KITA MASIH BELAJAR**

 **Enjoy the story~**

* * *

CHAPTER 1

* * *

Keseharian perempuan berambut cokelat muda itu dilalui tanpa ada kejadian yang memukau. Ia bangun di pagi hari, menyiapkan diri menyambut hari, membuat sarapan, pergi bekerja, berbincang mengenai hal baru yang rasanya tak terlalu mengejutkan, pulang dengan sushi di tangan, lalu menyantap makan malamnya ditemani oleh serial tv yang belum ia selesaikan malam kemarin.

Namun rasanya sangat kosong.

Rambutnya yang diikat secara acak dengan _bobby pin_ yang disematkan di poninya, pakaiannya longgar dan celana pendek yang hamper tenggelam di balik pakaian longgar tersebut. Sulit sekali mengatakan jika ia menggunakan celana pendek jika ia sedang berdiri, seakan ia bahkan tak menggunakan apapun di balik pakaiannya yang longgar itu.

Ia berhenti menyuapkan sushi kedalam mulutnya dan bersandar untuk kembali fokus pada apapun yang sedang ia lihat di layar televisi. Sudah beberapa minggu terakhir ia merasa begitu kosong tanpa alasan yang pasti.

Sebelumnya ia belum merasakan sebuah kekosongan seperti ini. Ia menikmati kehidupannya selayaknya manusia lain. Namun akhir-akhir ini rasanya dunia berubah menjadi kelabu tanpa ia sadari. Petra memicingkan matanya untuk menyadari bahwa suara melengking itu berasal dari dapur, menandakan air sudah panas.

Bergegas ia segera menuangkan air panas ke dalam mug berisikan teh favorit nya. Chamomile akan membuatnya tenang di hari-hari seperti ini. Asap mengepul menunjukan cairan tersebut masih dalam kondisi panas hingga akhirnya aroma teh berada di sekelilingnya. Petra menghirup udara dalam-dalam dan mencoba untuk rileks sejenak. Membiarkan bahunya sedikit menekuk dan akhirnya ia melemaskan seluruh tubuhnya.

 _Apakah ini karena berakhirnya hubungan dirinya dengan Erwin?_

Pemikiran itu terlintas di benaknya namun ia segera menggelengkan kepala. Mereka sudah berakhir cukup lama, tak ada lagi yang bisa diharapkan karena kini Erwin sudah memiliki yang lain.

' _Siapa tadi namanya?'_

' _Hanji?'_

Batinnya sudah mulai lelah dengan pembicaraannya sendiri. Erwin sudah berbahagia dengan perempuan bernama Hanji. Jika tidak salah mereka akan bertunangan dalam waktu dekat. Salahkan teman kantornya yang berbicara mengenai hal tersebut di dekatnya walaupun dengan berbisik. Tapi sungguh, ia memiliki telinga _for god sake_. Perempuan itu merupakan seorang ilmuwan. Hanya itu yang ia dengar, tidak kurang dan tidak lebih.

Jika memang rasa kosong ini memang merupakan efek dari berakhirnya hubungan mereka, mengapa baru terasa sekarang? Ketika ia sudah jelas tidak lagi memiliki perasaan berlebih pada Erwin dan yang tersisa hanyalah rasa hormat pada atasan.

Sekali lagi ia meneguk teh yang sudah hangat itu, merasakan setiap tetesan mengalir kedalam tubuhnya dengan aliran hangat menggugah ketenangan. Matanya sudah menyerah untuk tetap terbuka. Ia menghabiskan tetesan terakhir teh tersebut dan membuang kotak sushi lalu mematikan televisi. Rasanya ia harus segera mengistirahatkan tubuh saat itu juga karena jika moment ini terlewat, ia tahu bahwa ia tak akan bisa tidur hingga burung berciut keesokan harinya.

Ia mendapatkan posisi nyaman di balik selimut tebal. Kehangatan di tambah kenyamanan merupakan sebuah surga yang tak terkira baginya. Maka saat itu juga, ia sudah tenggelam kedalam dunianya.

* * *

'… _tra? Petra?'_

' _Brengsek! Kembalilah, kumohon.'_

' _Kembalilah, Petra.'_

* * *

Matanya terbuka secara paksa dengan tubuh yang tegang. Secara perlahan indra pendengarannya bisa mendengar ciutan burung-burung di luar jendelanya dan ia sadar bahwa kini sudah pagi.

Ia duduk dan merasakan tubuhnya yang masih tegang. Mimpi itu tidak menggambarkan apapun, hanya suara yang ia dengar. Suara seorang pria yang begitu rendah namun terdengar sangat putus asa. Namun suara itu jelas bukanlah suara Erwin. Suaranya belum pernah ia dengar di ruang lingkup pertemanannya namun suara itu membuat sesuatu di dalam dadanya berdegup kencang, terjebak dalam adrenalin yang tinggi.

Apa yang terjadi di dalam mimpi itu pun ia tidak tahu dan ia pikir itu hanyalah sebuah mimpi buruk belaka.

Tapi apakah itu dapat dikategorikan sebagai mimpi buruk jika hanya mendengar suara seorang pria yang menginginkannya kembali?

Hal bodoh lainnya.

Tapi lebih bodoh lagi rekan kerjanya yang kembali membincangkan mengenai Erwin dan Hanji secara berbisik di belakangnya.

"Aku pikir kalian sudah bosan dengan berita itu."

Eren berhenti berbicara dan menatap Petra dengan ragu lalu tersenyum canggung padanya. Mikasa yang menjadi lawan bicaranya hanya mengangkat bahu dan dengan tampang yang luar biasa datar ia melirik Eren sejenak dan menatap Petra.

"Ia tidak berhenti berbicara pada ku mengenai hal itu karena Auruo _senpai_ selalu mengungkitnya ketika berada di _common room_."

Auruo, pria itu lagi.

Ia lebih senang berada di sekitar Gunther atau Erd ketimbang pria yang jelas-jelas senang menirukan orang lain itu. Pernah suatu saat Auruo menirukan gaya Erwin selama sebulan penuh dan itu membuatnya harus menahan rasa jengkel setiap hari.

"Benar apa yang dikatakan _senpai_ , seharusnya kau sudah bosan dengan hal itu." Tampik Historia membuat Eren mati kutu.

"Tapi, apa _senpai_ pernah bertemu dengan wanita itu?"

Petra memutar tubuhnya dan sembari meneguk teh di cangkirnya, ia mengangkat sebelah alis. Menandakan bahwa ia tidak mengerti siapa yang dimaksud oleh Eren.

"Hanji-san."

"Oh, aku belum pernah bertemu dengannya."

Senyuman di wajahnya bukanlah senyuman palsu. Itu adalah senyuman yang selalu ia lemparkan pada siapapun dan semua orang di ruangan merasa lebih lega karena ketua tim mereka ternyata sudah berhasil merelakan mantan kekasihnya.

"Aku memiliki fotonya."

Connie mendekat dan berseru pada Petra, menunjukkan foto seorang wanita berkacamata yang sedang menggunakan jas lab. Terlihat biasa saja namun itu tentunya bukan urusan dirinya. Petra mengangguk dan menepuk bahu Connie.

"Bukankah sekarang ada baiknya kalian kembali bekerja? Waktu istirahat sudah berakhir."

Mereka menatap jam di dinding dan segera kembali ke posisi mereka. Petra mengembuskan napas panjang dan berjalan keluar ruangan. Ia tahu bahwa saat ini Gunther dan Erd sedang berada di dekat _vending machine_ , mungkin mereka bisa membantu dirinya yang kini sedang merasakan sesuatu yang aneh.

"Oi Petra."

Petra cukup melambaikan tangannya dan berjalan gontai kearah kedua temannya itu.

"Jarang sekali aku menemukan seorang Petra Ral murung hingga berjalan gontai seperti itu."

"Aku terbangun secara tiba-tiba karena suatu hal."

Gunther dan Erd saling bertukar pandang tak mengerti dan menyerahkan sekaleng minuman bersoda pada Petra. Berusaha membuat wanita itu menjelaskan apa yang baru saja ia katakan.

"Di dalam mimpiku ada seseorang yang memanggilku untuk kembali, namun perasaan yang kurasakan sangatlah hampa. Terasa sangat nyata dan itu membuatku terganggu."

"Ini bukan mengenai Erwin, bukan?"

"Tidak. Suara itu jelas bukanlah suara Erwin. Kepalaku pening tapi mimpi itu tidak bisa ku lupakan."

"Jarang sekali seseorang bisa mengingat mimpinya sejelas itu."

Petra hanya mengangkat bahunya dan meneguk minuman bersoda di tangannya. Ia berharap mimpi itu tak lagi menghantuinya.

Namun ternyata selama satu minggu penuh, setiap malam, setiap ia memejamkan mata untuk beristirahat, mimpi itu selalu menjadi alasannya untuk terbangun secara mendadak dengan tubuh yang tegang. Ia tak mendapatkan waktu istirahat yang optimal dan moodnya sudah hancur berkeping-keping hingga ia menjadi sedikit keras dan tidak fokus di kantor. Walau tetap saja bagi seseorang bernama Petra Ral, hal ini tak akan menjadi perusak seluruh pencapaiannya di kantor.

Pagi ini dengan wajah suram ia membuka pintu depan dan menemukan truk di depan pagarnya. Tidak tepat di depan pagarnya, hanya saja sepertinya seseorang pindah ke rumah disampingnya. Pantas saja tak ada lagi teriakan-teriakan keluarga menyebalkan yang sering mabuk di malam hari. Ia sangat berharap memiliki tetangga baik hati, saat itu juga ia mengubah ekspresinya menjadi lebih cerah. _First impression_ selalu menjadi penilaian utama pada semua pertemuan. Ia harus melakukan sebaik mungkin.

Matanya menangkap sosok pria yang tak lebih tinggi dari dirinya sedang berdiri menyandar di depan pagar sementara pegawai berusaha membawa barang-barang pria itu kedalam rumah. Pria berambut hitam itu hanya menunduk memainkan ponselnya.

Ekspresinya tak terlalu bersahabat dan aura yang dikeluarkan pun cukup menyeramkan. Sejenak Petra memilih untuk tak menghiraukan pria itu dan langsung pergi bekerja. Namun demi kenyamanan kehidupannya di masa depan, setidaknya ia harus menyapa.

"Hi."

Pria itu mengangkat pandangannya dan memicing ke arah Petra. Sorot matanya begitu tajam hingga membuat wanita itu mematung, tak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan selanjutnya.

"Um, Aku tetanggamu. Petra Ral. Jika ada sesuatu yang membuatmu bingung silahkan bertanya padaku." Ujarnya sembari menunjuk rumahnya sendiri lalu mengulurkan tangan pada pria yang benar-benar tak lebih tinggi darinya.

"Tch."

 _Wait, what?_

Apa ia baru saja melakukan kesalahan hingga pria itu mendecih tepat di depan wajahnya?

"Levi."

Hanya begitu lalu pria itu tanpa menyahut uluran tangannya segera masuk ke dalam rumah yang akan ia tempati.

Ia tidak bisa berekspektasi lebih pada pria brengsek seperti itu. Terima kasih sudah membuat moodnya semakin memburuk.

* * *

A/N

Hello Rivetra People~

Ini pertama kalinya aku buat Fanfiction tentang Rivetra, maybe it will become little bit OOC but I try my best.

Feel free untuk memberikan review, baca juga cerita lain di akun ini ^^

Warm regards,

Matsushina Miyura


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER**

 **EVERY CHARACTER BELONGS TO HAJIME ISAYAMA**

 **Karena jika semua karakter ini milik saya, sudah dipastikan Petra dan Levi hidup bahagia lol**

 **DILARANG KERAS MENIRU ATAU MENGATASNAMAKAN CERITA INI**

 **PURE FROM MIYUTANUKI**

 **MAAFKAN KEKURANGAN ATAU KESALAHAN PENULISAN**

 **KITA MASIH BELAJAR**

 **Enjoy the story~**

* * *

CHAPTER 2

* * *

Musim panas menjadi sebuah acuan untuk berpenampilan menarik dengan pakaian pendek tanpa harus memusingkan apa yang orang lain katakan karena memang musim panas kali ini sangatlah tidak menyenangkan. Matahari sudah membumbung tinggi dan teriknya matahari sudah terasa dari dalam kamarnya walaupun pagi tadi tirainya masih tertutup.

Ia melemparkan senyuman pada semua orang seperti biasanya. Mereka tentu membalas senyuman tersebut dengan intensitas yang sama, namun tidak dengan satu orang yang sepertinya memiliki kelumpuhan saraf diwajahnya. Setiap ia melangkahkan kaki menuju stasiun, pria itu pasti sedang membawa koran di depan pagar. Dan tiap kali ia melemparkan senyuman pada pria yang ia tahu tingginya hanya berbeda sedikit dengannya, pria itu tak menunjukkan ekspresi apapun selain terlihat kesal.

Apa salahnya untuk membalas senyuman seseorang?

Tidak akan membuatmu mati, kan?

Petra mendengus sembari meneguk teh dengan hati-hati. Membiarkan kehangatan menelusup masuk kedalam perutnya yang masih kosong saat itu. Walaupun hari ini cukup panas, teh hangat membuatnya lebih rileks. Mau bagaimana lagi, hari ini ia –seperti hari-hari sebelumnya— tidak bisa mendapatkan waktu tidur yang sesuai. Tadi ia sampai berlari kesetanan karena terlambat. Tiap kali ia menatap cermin, wajahnya kian terlihat tua karena kurangnya waktu tidur.

"Petra-san."

Petra mengangkat pandangannya dan menemukan Eren mengangkat satu buah kantung kertas di depan wajahnya.

"Ini untukmu."

Ujarnya riang diikuti Armin yang tersenyum di balik tubuh Eren. Ia membawa kantung tersebut dan membukanya. Matanya berbinar ketika ia menemukan roti favoritnya berada di dalam sana dengan aroma yang begitu menggugah selera. Di sampingnya terdapat satu buah cokelat yang juga merupakan produk kesukaannya.

"Aw, Armin, Eren, terima kasih."

"Anda akhir-akhir ini terlihat murung, mungkin roti dan cokelat favorit akan membantu menaikkan mood. Jangan ragu untuk berbicara pada kami."

Jika ia mengingat kembali, sepertinya ia memang berlaku tidak adil pada anggota tim nya. Sebagian besar akibat yang ia rasakan setelah mengalami mimpi tidak masuk akal yang selalu menghantui malamnya dan sebagian kecil lainnya adalah mereka yang tidak berhenti membicarakan Erwin dan Hanji ketika sedang bekerja.

"Maafkan aku, sebenarnya ada sesuatu yang sedang mengganggu ku akhir-akhir ini."

Semua orang terdiam menahan napas mereka ketika mereka memikirkan apa yang sebenarnya mengganggu pemimpin mereka.

"Apa ini mengenai Connie dan Eren yang membicarakan Ketua Erwin di belakang punggumu, Petra-san?"

Petra mengerutkan kening dan ujung bibirnya meninggi. Ia tak menyangka jika Mikasa akan mengatakan hal itu yang tentu saja membuat kedua orang tertuduh menjadi mati kutu.

"Tidak. Mungkin iya. Tapi itu hanyalah alasan kecil dan aku sudah tidak memperdulikan hal itu, hanya saja jangan membicarakannya ketika kalian seharusnya mengerjakan tugas kalian."

Connie dan Eren mengangguk cepat-cepat karena mereka tidak ingin membuat Petra menjadi lebih kesal.

"Aku mengalami insomnia tapi aku akan memperbaiki siklus tidurku secepat mungkin."

Tentu saja itu semua merupakan sebuah kebohongan besar yang ia lontarkan. Biarlah, mereka pun tidak akan mengerti apa yang sebenarnya terjadi bahkan jika ia menceritakan hal tersebut.

"Aku harap kau menjadi lebih baik setelah ini, Petra-san."

Ia mengangguk untuk memberikan mereka ketenangan dan kembali duduk dengan santai; atau bisa dikatakan mencoba untuk duduk santai. Bahunya masih terlihat kaku namun pandangannya sudah tak menunjukkan bahwa ia sedang memiliki suatu tekanan berat di dalam hidupnya.

Mimpi itu tanpa alasan yang pasti membuatnya terus berpikir mengenai apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Tiap kali ia mimpi itu muncul, ia merasakan sebuah sensasi baru yang begitu nyata berbeda dari hari sebelumnya. Dua hari kemarin ia merasakan kegelapan yang dingin dan rasanya ia tak bisa bernapas karena hal itu. Kemarin yang ia rasakan adalah sebuah perasaan kecewa bercampur penyesalan dalam hingga membuatnya menitikan air mata saat terbangun oleh cahaya matahari yang menelusup ke kamarnya.

"Petra."

Tubuhnya menegang dan menatap orang yang kini berada di hadapan mejanya sembari melambaikan tangan tepat di depan wajahnya.

"Y-Ya? Maaf, apa ada laporan yang tidak sesuai?"

Ucapnya cepat. Erwin mengerutkan keningnya dan menggelengkan kepala, menyadari bahwa ada sesuatu yang salah dengan mantan kekasihnya itu.

"Tidak. Tadi aku memberitahu Gunther untuk memanggilmu, namun sepertinya pria itu harus mengerjakan sesuatu yang penting."

Petra mengangguk perlahan dan segera bangkit sembari membawa pulpen yang sepertinya akan ia butuhkan di ruangan Erwin nanti. Ia mungkin harus menandatangani sesuatu atau pulpen itu bisa jadi suatu hal yang dapat membuatnya tenang nanti.

Langkahnya dibuat sehalus mungkin berbanding terbalik dengan langkah yang dibuat Erwin karena pada dasarnya tubuh pria itu lebih besar mungkin lima kali lipat dari tubuhnya. Maka tak aneh baginya jika ia dapat mengetahui keberadaan Erwin dari cara pria itu melangkah.

 _For God Sake!_ Mereka sudah berkencan lebih dari dua tahun. Ya, dua tahun yang bisa dianggap sebagai suatu kebahagiaan. Tapi untuk beberapa alasan, ia tidak bisa mengatakan tidak saat pria itu ingin mengakhiri semuanya. Mereka sibuk dengan dunia masing-masing dan mereka berakhir dengan kalimat yang baik-baik. Semuanya terjadi tiba-tiba hingga Ayah Petra tidak bisa menerima semua itu. Jika saja Petra tidak menahan ayahnya, sudah di pastikan Erwin akan babak belur.

Erwin membuka pintu ruangannya dan memberikan akses pada Petra yang pikirannya masih mengandai-andai kesana kemari. Pria itu secara perlahan menutup pintu dan berdeham cukup keras membuat wanita yang kini masih hilang konsentrasinya menjadi lebih fokus pada apapun yang akan dikatakan Erwin nanti.

"Petra,"

Ia tidak senang jika Erwin memberikan jeda pada kalimatnya. Itu selalu mengartikan hal yang buruk dan menandakan bahwa pria yang kini sedang melipat tangan di hadapannya itu sedang sulit merangkai kata yang tepat agar tak membuatnya sakit hati.

"Aku dengar sekarang pekerjaanmu sepertinya terganggu oleh sesuatu."

Petra kini menatap Erwin yang sepertinya menunjukkan sebuah ekspresi penyesalan. Namun Ia masih bisa melihat kharisma yang ditunjukkan pria jangkung itu.

"Aku mencoba untuk tidak memikirkan hal yang tidak-tidak. Namun jika ini karena aku yang sudah bertunangan dengan Hanji,"

Petra membulatkan matanya dan mengerutkan kening. Ia tak menyangka bahwa Erwin akan berpikiran seperti itu.

"Kita sudah menyelesaikannya baik-baik bukan? Aku harap kinerjamu-"

"Sebelumnya, Erwin, aku seperti ini bukan karena aku mendengar kabar bahwa kau sudah bertunangan dengan Hanji. Kedua, apa kau pikir aku senaif itu?"

Nada bicara yang tidak stabil itu membuat Petra kembali berhenti untuk melanjutkan pembicaraannya. Ia tak percaya bahwa Erwin akan berpikir sedangkal itu mengenai dirinya yang setidaknya sudah mengenal satu sama lain lebih lama daripada semua orang di kantor.

"Aku bahagia dengan kebahagiaanmu. Aku bahkan tak memiliki niatan apapun untuk sekedar bersedih karena hal itu, terlebih jika sampai mengganggu kinerja. Aku hanya lelah, itu saja."

Ia mengembuskan napas panjang dengan intensitas kelelahan yang kentara sementara Erwin memasang ekspresi bersalah karena menyadari bahwa tak seharusnya ia berpikir hal sedangkal itu mengenai Petra.

Ya, menurut gadis itu, hari ini adalah hari yang paling menjengkelkan.

* * *

 _Jangan lagi… Jangan lagi…_

Ia memejamkan mata sembari berkomat-kamit berharap bahwa ia tak bertemu dengan pria pendek bernama Levi di perjalanan pulang. Ia berharap pria itu sedang berada di dalam rumahnya dan tak memiliki niatan untuk keluar dari tempatnya. Sudah cukup ia menghadapi hari yang menjengkelkan karena Erwin, ia tak ingin harinya semakin buruk karena bertemu dengan Levi.

Tapi saat kelokan terakhir menuju rumahnya sudah dilalui, ia bisa melihat pria itu sedang berada di depan pagar. Pakaiannya tak begitu formal, hanya kemeja putih dan jas yang berada di tangan. Tas kantor yang terlihat begitu ringan juga jangan lupakan ekspresi masamnya yang sepertinya tak akan pernah bisa terhapus dari wajah itu. Petra mengutuk dibawah napasnya sembari berusaha untuk kelihatan normal.

Ia tak ingin menyapa pria itu dengan kondisinya yang muram, bisa-bisa ia melemparkan sumpah serapah di hadapan pria itu. Sepertinya hal seperti itu akan membuat hubungan mereka semakin tidak baik.

"Oi, kau."

 _What the hell?_

 _Ia bahkan tak mengingat namaku?! Pria sialan macam apa?!_

Tangannya yang sudah terulur kearah pagar akhirnya harus terhenti dan ia menghadap ke arah pria tersebut. Dari jauh saja ia sudah tahu ekspresinya akan masam, dari dekat ia semakin muak melihat ekspresi tak bersahabat itu.

"Petra Ral."

"Siapapun namamu."

 _Bastard!_

Petra hanya tersenyum tak sampai mata yang merupakan sebuah formalitas semata. Ia menunggu apa yang akan dikatakan oleh pria itu dengan sabar.

"Tunggulah di tempat itu."

Dengan begitu, ia masuk dan meninggalkan Petra yang semakin kesal.

 _Kenapa kau tak memberitahu alasan mengapa aku harus menunggu disini!_

* * *

 _A/N_

Atas kesabaran kalian, saya ucapkan terima kasih

Dan bentuk terima kasihnya adalah CHAPTER BARU YEAAAAAY

Yash, silahkan tunggu kelanjutan Rivetra ini kuharap kalian suka.

Maafkan jika OOC yash.

Warm regards,

Matsushina Miyura


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER**

 **EVERY CHARACTER BELONGS TO HAJIME ISAYAMA**

 **Karena jika semua karakter ini milik saya, sudah dipastikan Petra dan Levi hidup bahagia lol**

 **DILARANG KERAS MENIRU ATAU MENGATASNAMAKAN CERITA INI**

 **PURE FROM MIYUTANUKI**

 **MAAFKAN KEKURANGAN ATAU KESALAHAN PENULISAN**

 **KITA MASIH BELAJAR**

 **Enjoy the story~**

* * *

Sedikitnya kening Petra berkerut ketika pria berwajah masam itu meninggalkannya begitu saja tanpa memberikan suatu penjelasan mengenai apa yang akan ia lakukan. Beberapa kali terdengar ketukan yang Petra buat karena pada dasarnya ia sedang tidak dalam kondisi baik setelah _mood_ nya dihancurkan beberapa kali.

Petra kembali menemukan batang hidung pria itu dengan sebuah kotak misterius berwarna cokelat di tangannya. Ia sedikit memicing, mencoba untuk mengira-ngira apa isi dari kotak berwarna cokelat tersebut. Tampilan kotak yang monoton membuatnya tak bisa berpikir apapun.

"Ini."

 _Hanya itu saja?_

Pria itu meninggalkannya dan lagi-lagi tak memberikan penjelasan apapun mengenai kotak cokelat yang kini berada di tangannya. Petra mencuri pandang ke arah pintu yang kini sudah tertutup rapat dan kembali memicing ke arah kotak misterius tersebut.

Tak menunggu waktu lama untuk menyimpan kotak misterius yang sangat tidak jelas itu di atas meja makannya. Tak ada niatan untuk membuka dan melihat isi dari kotak tersebut sebelum ia membasuh segala kelelahan yang ia dapatkan selama beberapa jam kebelakang. Jikalau nyatanya kotak misterius itu berisikan bom, setidaknya ia sudah menikmati basuhan air hangat dengan tubuh yang sudah bersih sebelum akhirnya ia terpanggang oleh api.

Berendam dalam air hangat memang merupakan pilihan terbaik yang ia dapatkan hari ini. Ia masih terlihat sedikit dongkol karena Erwin mengira dirinya serendah itu. Harga dirinya terluka namun ia akan membiarkannya untuk saat ini. Ia tak memikirkan apapun lagi selain rasa hangat dan aroma lembut yang berada di sekelilingnya.

Namun matanya kembali terbuka serta memicing, beberapa helai rambut mengenai permukaan air tapi hal itu tak menghentikannya dari pikiran mengenai isi kotak monoton berwarna cokelat yang kini berada di meja makannya.

Dengan rasa penasaran yang tak bisa ia gubris lagi, Petra akhirnya memilih untuk mengakhiri waktu bersantainya dan mengambil handuk untuk menutup tubuhnya. Tak lama sejak ia keluar dari kamar mandi, ia kini sudah di balut oleh piyama nyaman bersama dengan laptop yang akan ia gunakan untuk bekerja di ruang tengah.

Petra kembali melirik ke arah kotak berwarna cokelat itu dan memutuskan untuk bertaruh antara hidup dan mati untuk membuka dan melihat isi kotak tersebut. Ia sedikit terkekeh karena sejak pertama pria itu memberikannya kotak misterius ini, ia berpikir sesuatu yang tidak-tidak. Bahkan condong pada pemikiran yang sepertinya bisa dianggap gila.

Maka pada saat ia membuka kotak tersebut, ia terkejut menemukan _apple pie_ yang masih dalam kondisi segar berada di dalamnya. Petra beberapa kali berkedip dan kembali melihat tutup kotak tersebut untuk memastikan di toko mana pria tersebut membeli _pie_ itu. Namun kotak yang sangat polos itu tak memberikan petunjuk apapun membuat Petra sedikit kecewa.

Ia senang sekali _apple pie,_ jangan ragukan hal itu. Tapi pada dasarnya ia memang merupakan fans berat dari setiap _dessert_ manis yang bisa ditawarkan oleh manusia di seluruh penjuru dunia tanpa harus merasakan sebuah kebosanan yang biasanya melanda banyak orang. Tak pikir panjang ia segera mengeluarkan _pie_ tersebut dan mencicipinya.

 _Rasanya luar biasa!_

Petra membulatkan matanya terkejut. Selama ini ia selalu berpikir yang tidak-tidak mengenai tetangga barunya. Meskipun dengan wajah yang _stoic_ itu, setidaknya Petra kini memiliki satu nilai plus yang mana pria itu bisa menilai orang dengan baik. Kembali Petra bersenandung riang sembari memasukkan tiap potongan _pie_ kedalam mulutnya. Walau ukuran _pie_ tersebut cukup besar tapi ia yakin dengan kondisi moodnya yang sebelumnya sangat buruk, _pie_ tersebut akan habis di tangan orang yang tepat.

* * *

Senyuman di wajahnya belum menghilang sejak semalam tepat sesaat setelah ia mencicipi _apple pie_ dengan rasa bagaikan di nirwana. Ia benar-benar harus mengetahui dimana Levi membeli _pie_ tersebut. Pagi ini pun ia bangun terlalu cepat dan akhirnya memutuskan untuk melakukan sesuatu yang baik untuk pria itu sebagai balasan karena secara tak langsung Levi membuat dirinya merasa lebih baik.

Ia sudah membuat roti isi yang dirasa akan sesuai dengan selera pria pendek penuh ekspresi kekesalan itu. Ia keluar dengan gairah yang baru dan menemukan Levi baru saja membuka pintunya untuk membawa koran harian di halaman depan.

"Levi." Panggilnya dengan santai saat ia berada di depan pagar Levi.

Pria itu tak menjawab apapun namun ia menatap Petra tepat di kedua matanya. Petra sedikit terkesiap ketika menyadari bahwa tatapan Levi sangat tajam dan itu membuatnya kikuk.

"Terima kasih _apple pie_ malam tadi. Itu sangat membuatku kembali bersemangat."

Berbanding terbalik dengan nada bicara Petra yang ceria dan berbunga-bunga, Levi hanya berdiri di halamannya dengan pandangan bosan dan tak bergerak sedikitpun. _Hell,_ ia bahkan terlihat sangat kebosanan.

Menyadari hal itu, Petra berdeham cukup kencang dan kembali pada dirinya yang lebih tenang.

"Sebagai gantinya, aku membuatkanmu roti isi. Aku harap ini sesuai dengan selera mu."

Petra mengangkat tas yang ia bawa sejak tadi agar Levi bisa melihat bahwa makanan yang ia maksud berada di dalam tas tersebut. Dengan langkah yang gontai, Levi akhirnya berada tepat di hadapan Petra dan berniat untuk membawa tas tersebut bersamanya.

Dari dekat Petra bisa melihat warna hitam yang samar di bawah mata pria tersebut. Ia juga sadar bahwa Levi belum menyisir rambutnya yang kini terlihat sedikit acak. Tentu saja dengan jarak yang cukup dekat itu ia bisa mencium aroma sabun yang digunakan oleh Levi.

 _Oh? Apa ia baru saja mandi?_

"Ada apa lagi?" Terdengar nada risih di balik kalimat tersebut membuat Petra kembali ke kesadarannya.

"Tidak. Maksudku, ya. Eh, tidak!" Petra gelagapan menanggapi pertanyaan pendek tersebut.

Ia menyalahkan dirinya sendiri karena terfokus pada tubuh Levi yang kini masih dekat dan hanya terhalang pagar saja. Ia sungguh merasa malu oleh pikirannya sendiri.

"Kalau begitu sudah."

Tanpa ada lagi perbincangan, kalimat itu menjadi kalimat terakhir yang terlontar dari Levi sebelum akhirnya kembali mengurung dirinya di dalam rumah. Petra mematung di depan pagar, berpikir betapa berengseknya pria macam Levi.

Setidaknya Levi memberi _apple pie_ maka ia akan memaafkannya untuk kali ini.


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER**

 **EVERY CHARACTER BELONGS TO HAJIME ISAYAMA**

 **Karena jika semua karakter ini milik saya, sudah dipastikan Petra dan Levi hidup bahagia lol**

 **DILARANG KERAS MENIRU ATAU MENGATASNAMAKAN CERITA INI**

 **PURE FROM MIYUTANUKI**

 **MAAFKAN KEKURANGAN ATAU KESALAHAN PENULISAN**

 **KITA MASIH BELAJAR**

 **Enjoy the story~**

* * *

CHAPTER 4

* * *

Sudah berapa lama waktu terlewat sejak terakhir ia merasakan suatu kemewahan dari sebuah aktivitas yang disebut sebagai terlelap dalam mimpi. Semakin hari ia semakin kelelahan, rona wajahnya pun kini sudah berubah menjadi lebih gelap dari sebelumnya. Ia merupakan wanita penuh keceriaan, penuh dengan energi, tetapi sekarang seakan semua energi yang ia miliki habis oleh sesuatu yang tak kasat mata. Sesuatu yang membuatnya terbangun di tengah malam.

Ia kini benci kesepian. Ia benci jika harus tertidur dalam suasana yang sunyi. Saat malam sudah semakin gelap, tubuhnya seakan tenggelam pada sebuah kegelapan yang mana ia akan mendengar sebuah suara. Suara seorang pria yang selama ini selalu menghantui hampir setiap malam. Tubuh mungil itu selalu merasakan sebuah kengerian yang meliuk-liuk menelusuri nadi hingga rasanya ia ingin menggaruk secara kasar hingga kulitnya terkelupas secara mengerikan bersamaan dengan darah yang mungkin akan menunjukkan diri ke permukaan kulit yang rusak.

Beberapa waktu terakhir, ia selalu menghabiskan waktu di ruang tengah. Sekedar menyalakan televisi untuk mendengarkan berita yang sering kali diulang selama beberapa hari. Bahkan ia rasa hampir semua tayangan yang ia lihat merupakan tayangan yang sama sekali tak menarik. Semuanya terlihat membosankan jika ia melihat dari matanya yang kini terlihat sayu bersamaan kantung mata yang terlihat lebih gelap di bandingkan langit di luar sana.

Air hujan menampar jendela secara ganas. Ia bahkan tak terlalu bisa mendengar suara yang berasal dari televisi. Jemarinya secara mantap menggenggam sendok yang kini di penuhi oleh _ice cream_ strawberry. Kurangnya energi membuat dirinya merasa sangat menginginkan makanan berkadar glukosa yang tinggi. Sejak siang, ia sudah menghabiskan begitu banyak donat yang diberikan oleh Eren. Pria itu manis sekali memperhatikan kondisinya yang sedang tidak baik. Bahkan Connie kini lebih banyak bekerja dibandingkan bergosip. Mungkin ada sisi baik dari dirinya yang kelelahan ini.

* * *

10.00 pm

* * *

Ia tak lagi memperhatikan tayangan di televisi yang tadi menayangkan sebuah acara _variety show_ yang masih terasa membosankan menurutnya. Pandangannya semakin menjauh hingga ia tak sadar bahwa secara perlahan kesadarannya lenyap bersamaan dengan hujan yang kian reda. Matanya kini tertutup secara sempurna, sendok yang sempat berada di genggamannya kini jatuh tanpa ia sadari.

Ia tenggelam dalam kegelapan tanpa memperhatikan keadaan sekitarnya. Terjadi begitu saja hingga suara tawa yang berasal dari televisi pun tidak mengganggu tidurnya yang secara tiba-tiba itu.

Keadaan ruangan dengan sumber pencahayaan hanya berasal dari layar televisi pun mempermudah dirinya untuk terlelap. Tubuhnya masih dalam posisi duduk malas dengan kepala yang menghadap ke arah kiri pun terlihat begitu memaksa. Lehernya menekuk secara tidak nyaman tetapi dengan kesadarannya yang sudah menghilang, rasanya ia tak bisa memikirkan betapa tidak nyamannya posisi tersebut.

* * *

11.30 pm

* * *

'… _tra? Petra?'_

Tenggorokannya tercekat ketika mendengar suara itu. Suara yang menggambarkan keputusasaan itu membuatnya tak nyaman dan ia selalu merasakan sebuah rasa penyesalan hebat.

"...Oi!"

Sesuatu yang dingin terasa menyengat di lehernya. Ia bergerak secara tiba-tiba membuat lehernya semakin tak nyaman. Keningnya berkerut dan dengan terpaksa ia membuka matanya yang kini masih belum fokus. Ia menemukan sosok pria dengan air yang menetes dari sekujur tubuhnya.

Petra berteriak sekencang mungkin dan ia hampir saja terjatuh dari sofa sembari menutup kedua matanya. Berharap pria itu hanyalah sebuah halusinasi, bukan sesuatu yang menyeramkan atau lebih buruk lagi seorang pembunuh.

"Ku pikir ada tindakan kriminal di tempat ini."

Mata gadis itu membulat ketika mendengar suara berat yang sangat khas dari seorang tetangga membosankan. Petra membuka matanya dan menatap pria yang kini menyalakan lampu agar ruangan gelap itu bisa terlihat lebih jelas. Ia memicing dan sekali lagi menangkap gambaran pria basah kuyup di hadapannya.

 _Mengapa ia ada di rumahku?_

Oops, sepertinya ia mengatakan hal yang ada di pikirannya karena kini pria itu mendecih sembari membawa remote televisi untuk menurunkan volume yang jelas-jelas berada di titik paling tinggi. Gadis itu berkedip beberapa kali, ia bahkan tidak menyadari bahwa volume televisinya setinggi itu. Sangat tinggi, bahkan bisa membuat telingamu sakit.

"Suara televisimu terdengar hingga rumahku."

Lagi-lagi Petra hanya berkedip tanpa bisa menjawab mengapa hal itu bisa terjadi.

"Sepertinya kau tidak tahu bahwa kau sudah tidur dan ketika berbaring di sofa itu, secara tak sengaja tanganmu menekan tombol volume."

Petra dengan ekspresi kebingungan yang belum berubah pun hanya bisa menggangguk ragu. Sepertinya itu adalah alasan paling logis dari semua hal yang terjadi.

"Lalu, itu, anu, bajumu?"

Levi menatap tubuhnya yang basah kuyup dan ia mendelik. Petra mengeratkan bibirnya, merasa bersalah karena ia telah melihat tubuh pria yang basah kuyup itu.

"Aku pikir ada sesuatu yang bersifat darurat. Entah kau terbunuh atau apapun itu."

Kini giliran Petra yang mendecih sementara Levi memberikannya tatapan keras lalu berniat untuk melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Pintumu terkunci, terpaksa ku dobrak."

Petra sedikit kebingungan ketika pria itu bahkan tidak memberikannya alasan mengapa ia bisa sampai basah kuyup seperti itu. Namun ketika ia sadar bahwa hujan di luar sana kembali deras, sepertinya ia bisa menyimpulkan bahwa pria itu berlari tanpa membawa payung dan segera mencoba untuk 'menyelamatkannya' dari apapun kemungkinan yang ada.

Sangat heroik sekali.

Petra mengeluarkan kekehan yang berusaha ia sembunyikan dari hadapan pria itu namun gagal karena pria itu kini mendecih.

"Seharusnya kau menertawakan dirimu sendiri."

Levi menunjuk ke arah rambut gadis yang kini masih berusaha menahan tawa hingga ia sadar bahwa rambutnya terkena _ice cream_. Matanya membulat dan menemukan fakta bahwa sisa _ice cream_ yang sudah meleleh itu kini mengotori sofa miliknya. Ia terkesiap dan sesegera mungkin membawa kain basah agar _ice cream_ itu tidak terlalu banyak menyerap ke dalam sofa.

"Uh.. Itu.. sebentar."

Dengan ia yang begitu gelagapan mencoba untuk membersihkan sofa, Petra akhirnya memilih membawa handuk kering untuk Levi yang masih menatap kesana-kemari. Berdiri mematung dengan sikap penuh kewaspadaan.

"Keringkanlah tubuhmu. Aku akan membersihkan sofa sebentar."

Pria itu bergeming dan tak melakukan hal lain selain menerima handuk yang disodorkan oleh Petra. Dengan senyuman kikuk, Petra kembali membersihkan sofa. Ia sedikit mengutuk karena harus ada pengeluaran lain agar sofa nya kembali bersih seperti sedia kala. Ia kemudian mengerutkan keningnya ketika mengingat salah satu perkataan pria yang kini diam-diam mengeringkan tubuhnya tanpa menghilangkan ekspresi kebosanan yang sepertinya sudah mengerak di wajahnya.

"Pintuku kau dobrak?!"

Suaranya yang melengking membuat Levi memicing dan mendecih.

"Ku bilang pintumu terkunci. Tadi adalah kondisi yang cukup darurat."

 _Darurat jidatmu._

Petra mendelik dan kembali memikirkan uangnya yang akan semakin terkikis. Tangannya terhenti untuk meneruskan aktivitas membersihkan sofa dan ia mengembuskan napas berat. Ia bahkan tak yakin jika ia bisa mendapatkan bonus di bulan ini.

"Aku akan menggantinya."

Jawaban yang begitu singkat itupun di tutup dengan handuk basah yang ia lipat secara rapi dan disimpan di atas meja.

"Kau memiliki payung?"

Petra tidak menunjukkan ekspresi lain selain _poker face._ Ia sungguh tidak mengerti jalan pikir pria berwajah _stoic_ yang kini cukup menatap Petra tanpa ekspresi apapun.


	5. Chapter 5

**DISCLAIMER**

 **EVERY CHARACTER BELONGS TO HAJIME ISAYAMA**

 **Karena jika semua karakter ini milik saya, sudah dipastikan Petra dan Levi hidup bahagia lol**

 **DILARANG KERAS MENIRU ATAU MENGATASNAMAKAN CERITA INI**

 **PURE FROM MIYUTANUKI**

 **MAAFKAN KEKURANGAN ATAU KESALAHAN PENULISAN**

 **KITA MASIH BELAJAR**

 **Enjoy the story~**

* * *

CHAPTER 5

* * *

"Aku memilikinya."

Petra merasa tak nyaman diperhatikan dengan pandangan setajam itu. Mungkin tidak tajam, lebih cenderung pada sebuah menuntut agar perempuan itu segera mengambil apapun yang pria itu tanyakan. Bukan berarti ia ingin pria itu lebih lama berada di rumahnya, hanya saja tatapan itu membuatnya kehilangan fokus dan ia bahkan lupa dimana ia menyimpan payung.

Talking about staring intensely.

"Apa kau terbiasa tidak efisien seperti itu?"

Petra berhenti mencari payung dan kini memandang pria itu secara skeptis. Ia tak menyangka bahwa kalimat itu akan keluar dari mulut pria yang baru saja ia pikir merupakan seorang pria yang baik. Bukan dalam artian baik yang general, namun 'cukup' baik.

"Apa?"

Levi tidak menunjukkan reaksi apapun dan itu membuatnya jengah.

"Hei! Aku tidak memintamu untuk membantuku. Aku bahkan tidak memintamu untuk mendobrak pintuku. Aku bahkan tidak memintamu untuk berlari di bawah hujan hanya untuk memastikan apakah ada pembunuhan atau suatu hal yang menurutmu adalah sebuah 'kondisi darurat' itu!"

Ia terengah dengan kalimat yang ia lontarkan pada Levi. Ia tak sadar bahwa ia seemosi itu. Pria yang baru saja ia maki hanya mengembuskan napas panjang dan mengacak rambutnya secara kasar. Ekspresinya semakin masam dan pandangannya semakin gelap yang tentu saja membuat Petra ingin kembali menelan makiannya bulat-bulat.

"Aku akan menggantinya besok."

Tanpa ada percakapan lain, Levi melangkah keluar dan melihat seberapa parah kerusakan yang sudah ia buat pada pintu perempuan yang tidak ia kenal dengan baik itu. Hanya slot kunci yang sudah tidak berfungsi namun selebihnya baik-baik saja. Petra mengejar Levi dengan langkah yang canggung dan berhenti tepat di belakang pria itu.

"Itu, maafkan aku sudah memaki mu tadi. Aku seharusnya tidak seperti itu."

Levi melirik Petra dari sudut matanya tanpa memberikan ekspresi apapun namun ia menunjuk lantai yang basah dengan dagunya.

"Aku yakin kau bisa membersihkan itu. Ada pekerjaan yang harus ku selesaikan."

Petra melihatnya berlari tanpa terkesan buru-buru menghadang hujan. Pakaian yang tadi sempat kering pun kembali basah kuyup. Ia menyumpahi dirinya sendiri karena begitu bodoh bersikap kekanakan seperti itu.

Apa yang ia lakukan siang tadi hingga ia harus mengalami kejadian seperti ini.

* * *

Selama ia bekerja hari ini, ia merasa sangat beruntung tidak harus bertatap muka dengan Erwin. Walau sebenarnya ia sudah membiarkan semuanya berlalu, tetap saja kekecewaan ketika Erwin berpikir ia selemah yang pria itu pikir membuatnya gelisah pada titik paling rendah.

Efek nyata yang ia rasakan ketika mengalami gangguan tidur mulai menghantuinya. Di jam-jam pulang seperti ini ia sering merasakan kantuk yang berlebih. Seakan jika ia berkedip sedikit lebih lamban dari biasanya bisa jadi membuat ia kehilangan kesadaran. Ia pernah mengalami hal itu ketika ia merasa kantuk mulai menyerang dan konsentrasinya mulai pecah hingga ia tak sadar bahwa ia tertidur. Yang selanjutnya terjadi adalah ia yang menyenggol mug berisi teh panas milik Mikasa dan itu berhasil membuatnya terkejut setengah mati.

"Petra- _san._ "

Petra mengangkat pandangannya dan menyadari bahwa seluruh anggota timnya sudah mulai meninggalkan ruangan.

"Kami pulang, terima kasih atas kerja kerasnya hari ini. Jangan lupa beristirahat, Petra- _san._ "

Mereka ceria sekali hari ini. Jika dilihat dari cara berjalan dan betapa santainya mereka berbicara, Petra sudah tahu bahwa mereka akan pergi keluar untuk sekedar minum-minum bersama. Ia sendiri cukup berjalan di belakang mereka sejauh beberapa langkah. Terkadang dengan keberadaan ketua tim diantara karyawan membuat semuanya tidak nyaman dan terkesan terlalu formal. Ia senang jika melihat rekan timnya bisa santai seperti itu.

"Kalau begitu silahkan nikmati waktu kalian."

Mikasa membungkuk pada rekannya dan berjalan memisahkan diri. Baru kali ini ia melihat Mikasa tidak bergabung untuk menghabiskan waktu bersama kawannya.

"Ackerman!"

Mikasa berhenti di tempatnya dan menatap Petra yang kini mengejar dirinya.

"Ya?"

"Jarang sekali aku melihatmu terpisah dari Eren."

Oh, ia sepertinya baru saja melihat rona kemerahan di pipi gadis itu. Petra menyembunyikan senyumannya dan kembali berjalan berdampingan dengan Mikasa.

"Kakak ku tidak bisa dihubungi. Aku takut paman membombardir ponselku dengan pertanyaan 'kemana kakakmu?' yang pasti tidak akan berhenti."

Terlahir sebagai anak semata wayang, ia tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana rasa hangatnya mempunyai saudara yang lebih tua maupun lebih muda dari umurnya.

"Pasti menyenangkan memiliki Kakak."

Ekspresi Mikasa berubah menjadi lebih tegas dan terlihat kaku secara bersamaan. Apakah itu buruk?

"Ia bukanlah Kakak seperti kebanyakan Kakak di luar sana. Pria yang tidak tahu dan tidak mengerti kata berhenti walaupun tubuhnya sudah kesakitan."

Kali ini ia yang mengerutkan kening. Memangnya pekerjaan apa yang Kakaknya lakoni hingga ia tidak tahu kata berhenti? Mengerikan sekali. Ia pasti merupakan seorang workaholic kelas kakap dan ia tidak ingin memberikan komentar tersebut pada Mikasa.

Walau stasiun sudah di penuhi oleh para pekerja yang hendak kembali ke rumah masing-masing, mereka tetap berdiri berdampingan. Menunggu kereta selanjutnya untuk membawa mereka ke tempat tujuan. Ia sendiri tidak tahu kemana Mikasa akan pergi dan itu bukanlah urusannya.

"Jadi menurutmu apa yang terjadi hingga Kakakmu tidak bisa dihubungi?"

Kepadatan di dalam kereta membuat mereka terdiam. Enggan mengganggu penumpang lain dan akhirnya keheningan menyelimuti mereka. Petra tidak keberatan dengan hal itu namun sepertinya Mikasa ingin menjawab pertanyaan itu.

"Kakak sepertinya sakit dan tidak ingin memberitahu orang lain."

Petra tersenyum kecil menanggapi hal itu. Workaholic akan seperti itu jika mereka mengalami masa sulit. Ia tidak dapat menyalahkan siapapun jika seorang workaholic tidak ingin terlihat lemah dihadapan orang lain.

"Kalau begitu aku aka-"

"Aku juga di sini."

Petra pikir mereka akan berpisah ketika keluar dari stasiun. Tapi hingga saat ini Mikasa masih berjalan di belakangnya. Tampaknya Kakaknya tinggal di daerah yang sama dengan Petra, namun ia tak tahu jika ada seseorang yang bermarga Ackerman tinggal di sekitar lingkungannya. Ia bahkan tidak pernah melihat Mikasa mengunjungi wilayah ini.

Bisa diketahui bahwa Mikasa masih mencoba untuk menghubungi Kakaknya. Usahanya bisa dibilang gagal ketika gadis itu mengembuskan napas kesal dengan kerutan di kening yang semakin menampakkan wujudnya.

"Memang Kakakmu tinggal di mana?"

Satu kelokan terakhir ini menandakan perpisahannya dengan Mikasa.

"Itu rumah Kakakku."

Petra mengikuti arah telunjuk Mikasa dan seluruh warna di wajahnya menghilang.

"Maksudmu rumah berwarna putih dengan tanaman rapi di depannya itu?"

Dengan berjalan santai, Mikasa mengangguk. Menyetujui apa yang baru saja disebutkan oleh Petra.

"Levi itu Kakakmu?!"


End file.
